Interesting lives we lead
by Agent Josey
Summary: Want a laugh? Click on this! Naz knows the answer to why she's had the dreams, but only Morpheus has been told what happend to Neo, Trinity and Smith. And, who is the crews newest addition since the incident? Will Josey land on the Tower of Terror? R&R!
1. The beginning

She blinked. Another day, another 2 quid. She got up and pulled on her fake clothes, opened her fake door and walked into her fake kitchen. The whole damn world was fake, that's what she believed. Ever since Neo and Smith invaded her dreams nothing was real. Her friend agreed. She'd been having the dreams as well. Reciting the words that were spoken, in her sleep. She felt sorry for her. Unaware of the words she was saying, the horror she was spouting. She was weak. So she kept a chart for her friend, to keep track of all the words that were said, as well as recording it as they slept. When she found out, she was devastated but found it rather humorous. Talking in her sleep? Ridiculous, that is until; she heard it for herself.  
  
She grabbed her bag and headed down to the newsagents. Strange, she thought, if only every job with the word 'agent' in it meant that actually was where agents worked in their spare time. Now that would be funny! She sighed. If only what they called 'The Matrix' was real she'd make her oversized and overweighed newspaper bag float or possibly make it seem lighter. If only she could believe it wasn't real. It didn't look real to her, but she could feel it, see it, and smell it from when she accidentally dropped it in the bin. But then she thought to herself, why not define real? Just because she could see, smell, and touch the bag doesn't mean it's real! When she dreams, she can feel the rain pour down on her head, it's coldness, it's wetness, but when she wakes up she is dry and warm. Suddenly, the bag felt surprisingly lighter, and she walked down the, what she had considered to be, fake street. She was paid and she set off for school. Ah, school, possibly the only place where nothing could, in fact, be real. Too much of a nightmare!  
  
"It happened again last night!" Whispered her friend. She pulled out a tape recorder and pulled her aside. She pressed play:  
  
"*Crackle* Mr. Anderson! Welcome back, we missed you!"  
  
She quickly pressed stop as a nosy teacher walked passed, looking at them suspiciously.  
  
"Morning miss!" They chorused cheerfully. 'Too cheerful for two girls hiding in a corner' thought the teacher as she carried on walking down the corridor.  
  
"Right, hopefully no more distractions now then Naz?" Pondered her friend.  
  
"Right Josey! Um.... Does it get any worse?" Naz coughed. To answer her question, Josey fast-forwarded the tape for less than a second and pressed play:  
  
"*Crackle*-of them as artificial as the Matrix itself. Although, only a human mind could invent something as insipid as love. You must be able to see it, Mr. Anderson, you must know it by now! You can't win, it's pointless to keep fighting! Why, Mr. Anderson, why, why do you persist? I choose to!"  
  
She pressed stop again to the expression on Naz's face.  
  
"You recited the 'Why?' thing again, did you?"  
  
"Damn right! I didn't even know I did it until you hit me with a pillow at a sleepover!"  
  
"You were annoying me! I hadn't even dropped off yet and you were talking in your sleep! And last time I shook you to wake you up, you punched me!"  
  
"REFLECTS!" Shouted Josey.  
  
"Okay, okay! Enough! Well, I got nothing. Only that damn dream again."  
  
"Just the words! My music didn't seem to help either. Must've got disconnected or something while I was sleeping, then again, it was all fine when I woke up. I hadn't even lost any battery power."  
  
"Don't start the whole battery thing again."  
  
"Just sayin-"  
  
"Well don't 'just say' anything! Bring out that chart! We have to mark down the words!"  
  
Josey pulled out the chart out of her oversized schoolbag and a big red marker pen. The nosy teacher walked past again, seeing the chart. Thinking quickly, Naz and Josey said together:  
  
"Maths!" And turned around ignoring all looks from the teacher, who got bored and walked off. That was one good thing about those two, they seemed connected somehow and always thought of the same things and ideas.  
  
"Well, that's maybe four 'Mr. Anderson's?" Questioned Naz.  
  
"Ye, seems like it. God, this 'Mr. Anderson' guy must be a real pain in the ass to keep coming back and annoying Smith. Especially if he came back to life and can stop bullets."  
  
"No, no, no! You've got it all wrong! Smith is forever trying to kill Neo just because he doesn't like the human race! Hey, and Smith came back to life once as well!"  
  
"Well, if the dreams are true then they both die in the end anyway! Hey, choose comes under 'Choice', doesn't it?"  
  
"Ye! But that Oracle lady says that they'll be seeing Neo again!"  
  
"That was to make that annoying girl Sati happy!"  
  
"And it's not as if Morpheus has a clue to what has happened anyway!"  
  
"I agree! Purpose = 36 times since last Wednesday. That's rather scary!"  
  
"Yes squire, but Matrix has been said 67 times since then. I think we should look it up or something."  
  
"Matrix is a mathematical term!"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"I..uh..don't know! But I know it's something to do with Maths!"  
  
"We're dreaming about Maths? Weird"  
  
"Well, obviously I don't think it's that! But it is really weird!"  
  
"Course! Smith = 3? I wonder why that is?"  
  
"They don't call him by his name that often. I've only dreamt of Mr. Anderson saying Smiths name once, and that was to the blinking Oracle!"  
  
"It's NEO! N-E-O! Neo! Wait, you haven't dreamt of 'Deus ex Machina' yet?"  
  
"Who's that? A Machine?"  
  
"Never mind. You'll see him soon."  
  
"Doesn't it seem like you're watching a movie or something when dreaming?"  
  
"Ye, it does. Whoa, rouge program alert!" Screamed Naz, and a rather large looking girl came past with a sheep following her. She wasn't really a sheep, but with the way she follows the large girl around it's an easy mistake to make.  
  
"Oh my god! You have a little 'dream' chart is it? Oh how cute! A little tape recorder! Let's hear it!" And the large girl grabbed the tape recorder viciously, nearly braking it, but it didn't. The girl pressed play:  
  
"*Fizz* It is purpose that created us, purpose that connects us, purpose that pulls us, that guides us, that drives us, it is purpose that defines, purpose that bind us. We're here becaus-*  
  
Naz snatched the recorder and the batteries fell out. Phew, they thought. Couldn't have a virus, in their opinion, here about Neo and The Matrix. Who knows the damage she could make.  
  
"Hey, a dream chart? That's so cool!" Piped up the sheep, only to get dirty looks from the virus and then got dragged away.  
  
"That was a close one pie! Good going!"  
  
"Thanks squire! I was thinking on behalf of Neo and The Matrix!"  
  
"You think that could be real?"  
  
"Never know!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"She is getting too close to the truth." Admitted Jackson.  
  
"We shall get her." Proposed Thompson.  
  
"The anomaly?" Asked Johnson.  
  
"Not now. Rumours get out of hand in a secondary school that big." Stated Thompson.  
  
"What about ...her...?" Wondered Johnson.  
  
"What do you mean?" Questioned Jackson.  
  
"She can make a large Newspaper bag lighter just by questioning it." Answered Thompson.  
  
"Not her, the other one. Another person in the room listening to her at night could destroy everything." Countered Johnson.  
  
"She does not have anyone to stay in a room with. She does not have many friends and humans have laws for procreating under a certain age." Assured Jackson.  
  
"We shall get her too then." Promised Thompson. They cracked their knuckles and walked out of the office building, where Morpheus had been tortured for codes to Zion's Mainframe. 


	2. Maths

She looked up. Rain was pouring furiously from the sky and lighting was striking the clouds. She looked across the road opposite again, as did all the others. She saw her! She saw Josey staring at the fight happening all around them. She called Josey's name but no sound came out. She was panicking. She didn't know what to do! Smiths surrounded her, creating a barrier to stop her getting free. Josey looked back across, right into her eyes. Josey gasped and burst through the Smiths, causing them to fly in all directions. She couldn't make it through the Smiths. Naz was trapped. Suddenly everything dissolved into black and out came a ship, smashed and broken from an obvious crash. She walked up into the ship and saw Neo kneeling on the ground, holding the hand of Trinity. Trinity was speaking, speaking words of love and gratitude. She walked closer, only to see spikes and wires impaled into Trinity's gut. She began to cry. She stood there listening to the words, tears flowing down her face as the rain did. Neo had a piece of cloth wrapped around his eyes. She knew why. Naz knew why, she'd seen the fight with Bane already. This scene was new though. Still crying, she walked up to Neo and attempted to put her hand on his shoulder, only to have it pass right through him. She burst out into even more tears, making loud sobs as she did. She leant down towards Trinity and put her hand on her forehead then all went black.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"So, anything happen?" Josey pushed at her friend. She pulled out a tissue and passed it to her. "You got this crazy thing going on in this area!" And she circled her eyes. Naz jolted up and quickly wiped her eyes. She leant on the table with her elbow and squealed throwing herself backwards, hitting her chair on the wall.  
  
"What? Hey, what happened?" Cried Naz. The entire math class was looking at her. She looked down at the table and there was a pool of water on the table, that's where she'd put her elbow.  
  
"Um...you fell asleep at the start of the lesson. You began crying, then it got harder, and for some reason before then, you shouted my name." Answered Josey, smiling at her friend. Josey was rubbing Naz's back to comfort her and brought out another tissue for the table.  
  
"I hope I wasn't too boring for you sleepy!" Laughed the teacher. "You're lucky that we haven't done any work today. You had a free lesson. You used it wisely I see."  
  
"Yes. Course sir! It won't happen again sir." Sighed Naz, half smiling, half thinking.  
  
"Hehehehe! You fell asleep! I can't believe you did that!" Blurted Diaz. He is a big boy with short black hair. Real short hair. He was really big as well, with a somewhat, mono-brow. Kinda spotty maybe. Rugby player.  
  
"What'd you dream about to make you cry?" Questioned Banana curiously. Banana blonde hair, vegetarian, pretty. Jaw not developed properly, causing her top teeth to stick out.  
  
"Ye, must've been something sad?" Added Ellie. Pretty ginger/copper hair, black eyeliner and nails painted same colour as her hair.  
  
"I'll tell you later." Replied Naz, with not intention to answer. Tall. Drastically feathered purple hair, short at the front, long at the back.  
  
"Nooooooo mun! Tell us now!" Urged Twonk. His name is Twonk because that's what he is. Fat, gay acting, and clingy as hell!  
  
"Ye! Don't keep us in the dark!" pleaded Cat. Same tall height as Naz. Shoulder length black hair. Brown eyes.  
  
'All this attention is too much for me!' Thought Naz. Picking up her cries, Josey changes the subject. She stood up.  
  
"And thus, if it weren't for his mighty strength he would not have been able to pick up that crumb of a feather that had crushed his foot!" Josey chorused! The entire classroom turned and looked at Josey. She blushed and sat down. Then, the whole classroom, herself and Naz included, burst into laughter. Josey's head was banging on the table as she was laughing and Naz had her head in her arm. As Josey was still laughing Naz moved her head to her ear and whispered.  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
They stumbled through the tiny door of maths and walked outside.  
  
"You complete and utter smeghead!" Laughed Naz, pushing Josey in a playful manner. Josey, being a lot smaller than Naz, nearly fell over, but got caught by Mikey, who is twice the size of Josey.  
  
"Whoa! Okay! Enough of that! Why are you two weirdo's killing each other?" Warned Mikey.  
  
"Coz we wanna!" Smiled Josey, getting up from Mikey's arms.  
  
"We're messin' that's all!" Said Naz gleefully.  
  
"Ooooookay! Whatever! Naz, have you got the disc?" Coughed Mikey.  
  
"Yep! 'Dvd', right here!" Answered Naz, pulling her bag off her back and dumping it into Josey's arms.  
  
"You alright down there?" Asked Mikey, sarcastically.  
  
"Never been better! You?" Replied Josey, keeping the sarcasm going.  
  
"Not bad! I'll feel a lot better once I get this 'Dvd'!" He Stated. Naz stopped ruffling through her bag and pulled out something that defiantly wasn't a Dvd. It was small enough to be a Game-cube disc, but it really wasn't one.  
  
"Here ya go! Wait! Money first." Huffed Naz, taking the bag back onto her back. Mikey sighed and put about £50 into Naz's hand, all in £5's and £10's.  
  
"Thanks! I'm going to enjoy using this!" Reasoned Mikey.  
  
"Wait a second!" Rushed Josey. "Shouldn't you be after your shoe or something?" She teased. Mikey looked at her evily and walked away.  
  
"You like to tease him, don't you?" Laughed Naz.  
  
"Yes. It is fun! Oh, and I'm a smeghead, am I?"  
  
"Yes! And I love you for it!" They hug and walk to their next lesson.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Plz note: Most of the happenings are true, though some are not! Plz R&R!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ Josey ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	3. English

She opened her eyes and blinked. 'Not here again....' She thought. She sat up from her out-stretched position she'd woken up in and pulled herself into a cross-legged position. 'Always these clothes, always...' she thought once again looking down at her smart attire. She loved that tie, and the tiepin was stunning to her. She liked silver. It was her favourite worn colour, next to black that is. She tucked in her legs tightly and adjusted her back to a straight position. She looked around at the familiar surroundings and breathed in the air. 'Hmmm this air seems more real than when I'm awake'. She looked at the bench's that were placed in the old park. She saw the lady sitting there talking to Mr. Anderson. She couldn't hear what she was saying from a distance that big, but she thought it was probably something about candy. The old lady left, her Asian companion accompanying her. Then came the usual sound of footsteps. She watched as Mr. Anderson's surprised expression spread onto his face as Smith walk towards him. Then he lied about it.........  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"Mr. Anderson..." Came the sound from her left. Naz jumped as she turned her head away from the television and glued them onto her friend. 'Oh no....' She thought, as she stared horrified at the young girl sitting next to her. She had fallen asleep! Well, Romeo and Juliet wasn't really that appealing to her, but she never thought she'd fall asleep. And now it has started. She had begun talking, and if you had ever met Josey, you would know that she doesn't have a quiet voice. In fact, it's rather loud. It could bypass all of her form class in one whisper and her form class was very lively.  
  
"What was that noise in the back?" Shouted the teacher, over the sound of the television.  
  
"Nothing sir!" Called Naz, loudly.  
  
"Be quiet then please! Unless there's an earthquake, I don't want a peep! Understand?" Ordered the teacher.  
  
"Yes sir!" Replied Naz, and half the class. Naz turned to look at Josey once more. She knew she should wake her up, but she didn't have a pillow, and having a fat lip for another 2 weeks wasn't in her agenda. Josey smiled. 'Smith is visible...' She shuddered. 'This is it....'  
  
"Surprised to see me?" Spluttered Josey, heads from their row of tables turning.  
  
"Shh! Can't you shut up?" Hissed Blondie, warningly. Blondie was a small boy, same size as Josey, and had short bleach-blonde hair that stuck to his head. He wore glasses that covered his blue eyes and it looked like he wore red eyeliner, but he didn't.  
  
"No! She can't!" Hissed Naz back wearily.  
  
"Our connection...." Coughed Josey again. At that point, the teacher was getting up to see what the hassle was. Quickly, Naz grabbed her, clean, gym socks from her bag and shuffed them gently into Josey's mouth, then turned her head around to face the wall.  
  
"What's going on by here?!?!" Shouted the teacher.  
  
"Nothing sir! She's just...eh...seen this film before sir!" Answered Naz hopefully.  
  
"I'll see you two after class!" He threatened and he turned away back to his seat.  
  
"Muffun, muffin muffcough." Came the sound from Josey. Naz turned back to the film, happy that no one could understand Josey, only to be questioned again.  
  
"Hey, who's Mr. Anderson?" Asked Diaz, leaning over the table.  
  
"Boy she likes." Naz was quick to answer.  
  
"And she calls him 'Mr. Anderson'?" Laughed Danfan. Danfan had dyed red hair and was slightly big. But it suits her personality perfectly. It was quite impossible to meet anyone nicer, kinder and livelier!  
  
"She likes to be precise!" Stated Naz bluntly.  
  
"What's his real name?" Asked Blondie, interested.  
  
"Thomas" Blushed Naz. She hid her face in her arms on the table and continued to watch the film, ignoring all distractions.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
"UNEXEPTABLE!" Shouted the teacher, after class. "Falling asleep during lesson's is insubordination."  
  
"I apologize!" Josey answered, shamefaced.  
  
"Don't answer back! And you, sticking up for her? Not telling the teacher about her misbehaviour?!?!?" Warned the teacher.  
  
"But sir, she did the same for me earlier!" Pleaded Naz.  
  
"You also fell asleep? That is it! I am sending you home! Both of you!" Finalised the teacher. He officially got them sent home in the registry office and walked them to the gate. He locked it behind him and said that if they entered the school grounds again today, they would be suspended.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
They linked arms and walked down the small hill. They did a slow ashamed walk towards the road works at the end of the road and looked at each other. Both felt like crying, but neither felt like showing an emotion. Then, Josey spoke.  
  
"My house?" She offered.  
  
"Damn straight!"  
  
"So, what was the dream about that made you cry?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it!"  
  
"C'mon! I tell you all my dreams!"  
  
"Fine! Trinity was dying, ok! And she made the situation worse by spouting all this gibberish about love!"  
  
"What? My god! I don't think I want to see that dream."  
  
"Well, with the way things are going for you, you probably wont, it doesn't include Smith or Agents."  
  
"Oh good!"  
  
They got to the end by the road works and snuck past through the grating, not getting noticed. They ran across the road to the other side and sprinted down to the shops. They entered a shop and bought, what they considered to be, red and blue pills, but they were actually lollies. Naz stuck a red one in her mouth and Josey had a blue.  
  
"So, why the blue pill?" asked Naz, as the walked past, yet more, road works. Josey looked at her confusingly and then looked down towards her feet, still walking.  
  
"I....I don't want to tell you!" She practically whispered. Josey turned her head back at Naz, looking up at her, and turned back.  
  
"C'mon Squire! Tell me! Or I'll tickle you!" She warned.  
  
"Ok, it's just that...." she strained, "I like the taste better." She smiled cheekily at Naz, who had stopped dead in her tracks with the blankest look on her face anyone would've ever seen. She blinked a couple of times, then persisted in walking.  
  
"Is that what you're going to tell Morpheus?" Naz asked, on edge.  
  
"Depends on how I'm feeling. I might be in a strawberry mood at that time. But right now I'm feeling like I want to put my sunglasses on, I don't know why." She replied, all joking, of course. She pulled out her sunglasses and placed them on her face, strangely, Naz mirrored her move completely, and she didn't even know it.  
  
"Hey, where did my glasses go? They're not in my pocket anymore!!" Naz squealed.  
  
"Um....Naz. They're on your face!" Josey stated, laughing. They linked arms once more, and walked past a building, when a black BMW with tinted windows pulled up onto the pavement, covering three already taken parking spaces. So it was really like pulling onto the pavement. Three smartly dressed individuals arouse from the car. Two appeared to be identical, until you had a harder look at them, in which case they were quite different. But the third was only identical in clothing. They brought their hands up to their ears and turned to look directly towards Naz and Josey. The individual one nodded and the three approached with force.  
  
"Miss John, Miss Cheval. You're under arrest. Please, accompany us." Said the individual, Johnson.  
  
"What? Hey! I haven't done anything wrong. So what I fell asleep in class-" Started Josey, getting interrupted.  
  
"You fell asleep in class?" Asked one of the 'twins', Jackson, worriedly.  
  
"Ye.... What's so wrong about that?" Asked Josey, not having a clue to what was going on, then she looked at the suits. "Heyyyyyyy nice tiepin! I always dreamt about having one like that."  
  
"Ironically, I think they know that this is not far from the truth." Sighed Naz.  
  
"What do you mean?" Wondered Josey. Josey looked at Naz and Naz mouthed the word 'Agent'. Josey took in this information and nodded. Then horror struck her. She turned back to Naz, grabbed her arm and started running, running as far as her legs would take her. The Agents effortlessly caught up with them and grabbed them by the scruff of their jumper necks. The Agents lifted them up and Josey slowly twisted around and became face to face with Johnson.  
  
"Bollocks!" Swore Naz loudly, struggling to get free.  
  
"Naz, let's be young ladies in front of these adults." Calmed Josey, not moving, but giving Johnson a really evil look.  
  
"Then what is the word we should use in this situation?" Asked Naz, sighing while giving up.  
  
"Balls!"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
In case you're wondering, this is a typical Naz/Josey day. This happening is not unusual. Thank you all you wonderful reviewers! All three of you!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ Josey ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	4. Interrogation

"Balls?" Asked Naz, in confusion.  
  
"Good idea!" Josey laughed. Then, she thwomped her leg so hard into Johnson's privet area, it could've made a sentinel cry. Jackson and Thompson swiftly turned their heads to look at him. Jackson left go of Naz, and Johnson dropped Josey on the floor the second she hit him.  
  
"I don't think he's all program..." Sniggered Naz, helping Josey to her feet.  
  
"I may be a program," started Johnson in a high-pitched voice, "but human features apply to everyone."  
  
"We don't just look like men...." Started Jackson,  
  
"We are men." Thompson finished.  
  
"Well you see, if you had Female agents, and not just Male agents, that wouldn't have happened." Sighed Josey, sympathetically and not just sarcastically. Naz and Josey began to walk off, slowly speeding up into a run. They got pretty far until they walked past a grocery store. Three agents walked out of the grocery store, the same three agents as before.  
  
"Oh great!" Moaned Naz, sarcastically, and the three agents handcuffed them, and escorted them back to the car.  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"Voice broken, nuts fixed I see?" Smiled Josey, smugly and sarcastically. Johnson growled from the driver's seat of the car, but Jackson gave him a mental warning telling him to calm down. Naz and Josey sat next to each other on the right side of the car, and Thompson had sat in the back to keep an eye on them. No such luck!  
  
"I'm boooorrrrrred!!" Complained Naz. She managed to bend her arms into her pocket and pull out two red lollies. Josey took one and ripped the wrapper off. She stuck it into her mouth.  
  
"Thanks!" Josey said with joy.  
  
"I can't get the wrapper off!!!" Whined Naz. Josey gave took the lolly off Naz and ripped the wrapper off, handing it back to her.  
  
"How did you do that?" Asked Thompson, intrigued.  
  
"My brother tied up my hands a lot when we were younger. You get used to situations like these." Answered Josey, with ease.  
  
"Like I said before," reminded Naz, "I'M BORED!!!"  
  
"Hey, mister, are we there yet?" Called Josey, as if she was a five year old.  
  
"Patience is required." Replied Jackson, irritated.  
  
"I don't think that rule applies when you've been arrested." Smirked Naz. She was planning something, and Josey knew just how to react. "So, because of that, we get to annoy you like hell until we reach our destination!"  
  
"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Squealed Josey, going high-pitched. Josey began to chew on her arm. Thompson went to stop her, but Josey turned and looked at him evilly. "MY ARM!" She insisted.  
  
"And you know what? With all that precious, life-giving energy that I must replenish, I drank a 'V' today. You may feel tormented now." Naz assured them. Naz started hitting her head against the car window, as Josey continued to chew on her arm. Naz began stamping her feet frantically on the floor, disrupting Johnson's driving. Josey began coming out with long car journey remarks.  
  
"Are we there yet? I'm boooooooored! Can we stop? I'm hunnnnnngry! My legs have fallen asleep! I'm tired. Are we there yet? I need to go to the bathroom! I need a drink! Are we there now? Hey, is that a duck? Oooh, what's that? Is that your mom, or a camel? Can I have some turnip? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?" Shouted Josey loudly, as always.  
  
"Have we stopped?" Asked Naz, over the sound of Josey ranting. To answer her question, Johnson got out of the car. Suddenly, Naz and Josey were thrown out of the car, Josey landed on a wall.  
  
"Hehehehehe. That was fun! Let's do that again!" Giggled Josey. Naz burst out in hysterics, leaning over to hold her ribs together.  
  
"I don't understand." Complained Jackson. "We inflict pain on you and you respond in laughter?"  
  
"Pain? How do you define pain?" Chortled Naz, still hopping up and down.  
  
"Nerve damage?" Reasoned Thompson. Naz and Josey stopped laughing and looked at the bluntly.  
  
"Obviously these life-forms have not heard of comedy and sarcasm. Would you like to enlighten them?" Sniffed Josey. Naz pulled herself together and made herself look as presentable as a handcuffed 14-year-old girl in school uniform could.  
  
"It seems you have been living two lives... no wait! Forget I said that! We know about the matrix, and your plans to destroy the city of Zion. We also know you make slaves of humans by using them as batteries and that we are now in big pink goo pods, that's how and why we laugh at your attempts at making us miserable. Because as we all know without purpose we would not exist, damnit no wait, forget I said that too. Because we know that we aren't really here, and that we cannot get hurt here. And please don't say the mind makes it real, because it seems that you've met us. So you would know that there is nothing that could possibly, in our cases, make it real. Thank you for listening. We will now return to the scheduled program." Rushed Naz, taking a deep breath before hand and not leaving a single gap in between words. Then, she and Josey understood the unintended pun and burst out laughing all over again.  
  
"Time for interrogation." Ordered Johnson. Jackson grabbed Josey and Thompson grabbed Naz, and they were both dragged up to the interrogation room.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Naz took her seat and looked up at the camera that was zooming in and out on her every now and then. She poked her tongue out and did a weird face. Johnson entered and she straightened herself out. Johnson took his seat in front of Naz and placed a big purple folder on the table.  
  
"It seems, Miss John, that you have been living two lives-" Started Johnson.  
  
"Where's Josey?" Interrupted Naz.  
  
"May we continue?"  
  
"Nope, not until you tell me where Josey is!"  
  
"Next door. Jackson and Thompson are interrogating her."  
  
* * * * * * (Next door) * * * * * *  
  
"It seems, Mr.Anderson, that you have been living two lives...." Recited Josey. Jackson sat in front of her, and there was a red folder on the desk, looking very confused and startled.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked, blocking out mental messages from Thompson telling him to kill her.  
  
"Huh? I honestly don't know! I keep getting this nagging feeling that I've been here before, but in your seat." Replied Josey, absent minded, as always.  
  
"Hmmmmmmm....." Jackson wanted to wait for a message from Johnson before proceeding with the interrogation, in case there was a special way to deal with Josey in these situations.  
  
* * * * * * (Back with Johnson and Naz) * * * * * *  
  
"We will proceed! In one life, you are Natalie M-E. John. You are attendee of the welsh comprehensive school of GÅµyr, you live with your family which runs a pub, and you even do your own paper round in the mornings before school. In the other, you go by the hacker alias 'Haze' but are known by others as Naz. You are guilty of virtually nothing, but we can't help that now can we. Although, you are guilty of depriving a respectable software company of it's dignity by changing the sign of it's website to 'BJWorld'. Now, the reason why you're here. You're here because you know too much, and so does Miss Cheval, though; she is more dangerous due to the fact she talks about the Matrix in her sleep. My colleges and I have reason to believe you know where Agent exile Smith and Mr. Anderson are. Share your marvel with us...."  
  
* * * * * * (Josey's interrogation) * * * * * *  
  
"It seems, Miss Cheval, that you have been living two lives. In one life you are Joanne E. Cheval, you attend the welsh comprehensive school of GÅµyr. You live with your family, who more of less run a swimming club and do more work than the head coach ever could, you're excited about your birthday on Easter and you like to make other people happy. In the other life, you are Josey. You spend all your spare time on the computer discussing the Matrix and your dreams with Miss John and you don't have a clue on how to hack. Now, the reason why you're here. You're here because you are liable of giving out information on the Matrix while sleeping. Which brings me to a point, when you fell asleep during class today, do you know if you were talking or not?"  
  
"Apparently I was, but I don't recall the happening. Naz said I called out 'Mr.Anderson' and that I was in the scene in the park with the big fight sequence. As I recall, Thompson? You were there?" Josey was an open book. Thompson Grunted disapproving of her knowledge.  
  
"Did Miss John use an excuse for your actions?" Asked Jackson.  
  
"I don't know! But when I woke up, I had a pair of gym socks in my mouth. That, to me, suggests that she wanted me to be mis-understandable. I do not blame her for her actions, as she did not have a pillow and she also did not want a black eye from waking me up." Carried on Josey.  
  
"Understood. My colleges and I have reason to believe you know Mr.Anderson's and exile Agent Smith's whereabouts? Would you be so kind to enlighten us...?"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Read the next chapter to find out exactly what Naz and Josey say. This is our reactions to being captured. We tend to have this effect on people....  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ Josey ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	5. Further interrogation

Josey got up calmly from her seat and walked to the corner. She slid down against the walk and tucked into a nice ball position. She started to rock back and forth slowly then got dizzy so she stopped. Josey hugged her knees and looked up at the confused agents and did big puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Come now, Miss Cheval. We're willing to let you go free if you help us bring some known criminals to justice." Jackson said calmly, getting up from his seat...  
  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"I'm not telling you where they are! That would be betrayal of our saviour!" Scorned Naz.  
  
"Miss John, please. Is this man really your saviour? You could've enjoyed the rest of your life within the Matrix if you hadn't of had these dreams." Reasoned Johnson. Johnson then put his hand to his ear and looked rather, well, angrily surprised.  
  
"What is it now? Have they done something to Josey? She hadn't even done anything worng-" Worried Naz. She got cut off by the agent.  
  
"It seems Miss John, that my colleges are having a slight problem with your friend. She has sat herself into the corner and not yet arisen. It also seems she has no reason to have done so and she does not know why she had done it. Is there a certain way we should be dealing with her?" Asked Johnson. Naz couldn't believe that he was actually asking for her help.  
  
"There's only one way you could, but that wont work." Smiled Naz. She knew one thing that would help Josey, but the agents might not allow it.  
  
"We must do what we can." Urged the agent.  
  
"Me!" Said Naz gleefully. "To help Josey, you've got to make her feel safe! And I am most probably the only person who can do it."  
  
"Then so be it..." They walked out of the room and into the next.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Agent Johnson opened the door and let Naz in, then closing it behind him. Thompson turned his head to look at them, but Jackson did not. Jackson stood over Josey, shadowing her and giving her the feeling of anything but safe. It looked like Josey was cowering, but she really was just sitting down against the wall, hugging her legs. Naz walked up to Jackson, who turned to look at her. He took a step back, and Josey looked up.  
  
"Naz!" Shouted Josey, as she realised she was there, throwing herself around Naz's leg. Naz looked down and patted Josey's head.  
  
"It's ok Josey. They won't hurt you. They can't! You're too important to kill. You dwell enough information to protect yourself from anyone." Soothed Naz.  
  
"Now, we got you two together, tell us where Mr. Anderson is hiding." Begged Johnson who took the seat Jackson was in.  
  
"Never!" Screamed Naz, helping Josey to her feet. The other two agents advanced on Naz, detaching her from Josey, and sat her down in front of Johnson.  
  
"Well, if you don't tell us, we'll make sure you tell no one!" Threatened Johnson. True to his word, Naz's mouth began to close. Josey looked on in horror as Naz's mouth welded shut.  
  
"ARGH! What are you doing?!?!?! Leave her go!!!!" Screamed Josey. Josey ran at Johnson, and punched him right in the side of his face. "You leave her go! You leave her go!" Josey cried. Feeling helpless, Josey ran back to her corner and threw herself at the wall, sliding down it slowly in huge sobs. Naz, being held down by the agents, turned her head to look at Josey. A tear roll down her cheek.  
  
"Tell us what we want to know and we'll leave you and your friend go." Smirked Johnson. Josey clawed herself back up the wall and stood up. She wiped her face on her sleeve and turned around. Naz blinked.  
  
'Her eyes....' Thought Naz. Josey's eyes were literally glowing. Glowing emerald green. Josey's face had gone all red, her lips red, hot and filled with blood. Her hair had turned a lighter shade of dark blonde.  
  
"FINE! You want to know where they are? I'll tell you!" Shouted Josey. Josey shouted so loud that head's outside the building turned and looked up. Josey slammed her hand down hard on the table, knuckles bare red from hitting Johnson. Naz, Thompson and Jackson jumped.  
  
"So glad you could join us" Said Johnson smugly, reshaping his face back to normal. He waved his hand towards Naz and the agents, who then got up, so Josey could take the seat right in front of him.  
  
"Right! First off, you're a bastard! Second off, you're friends here are pies! And now we shall begin. As you know, we've been having dreams of the entire incident, mostly of Smith and Mr. Anderson, eh.... I mean Neo." Started Josey.  
  
"Correct!" Agreed Johnson.  
  
"We saw..." began Josey, "I saw, Smith and Neo fight. They were in the rain, flying, fighting. Endless punches and kicks...." Josey trailed off again, then finished in a rush, "In the end, I saw them die. Smith had imprinted Neo. The equation was unbalanced in favour of evil, so all the Smiths exploded to even it out, somewhat."  
  
"Anything else you'd like to add?" Added Johnson.  
  
"No...." Lied Josey. In her hushed voice Josey whispered; "I'm sorry Smith..." Naz just stood there, staring at her, not believing what she had just told them. It was too much.  
  
"Thank you for your co-operation, but now, sadly, it is time for you to leave." Sighed Johnson.  
  
Naz blanked out.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Naz woke up in a flash of light. She was all hot and bothered. She gave one last gasp for air and went for a shower. After her shower Naz got dry and started to get dressed, then horror struck her as she looked at the clock. 8:15am. My god! She'd slept late! She grabbed her bag and whatever coat she could and ran out of the pub. Before she entered the Newsagents, a ringing started from what she was holding. She hadn't had a chance to put her coat on yet, but it was her black one. She'd left her phone in her pocket. Slowly, Naz picked up her phone and answered.  
  
"Hello?" She asked nervously. No one in their right mind phoned this time of the morning.  
  
"You know who this is?" Questioned the manly voice on the other end.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ha! Angel-of-lightness must suffer!!! Muahahaha! Ah, I'll update soon! Cliffhangers will burn if we don't start using them more often! Sulkdodds, no! That feeling that you're getting is called insanity. Enjoy it while it lasts.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ Josey ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	6. Who is it?

"Oh my god! I am sooo sorry! I forgot to call you!" Apologised Naz. "You see, I got sent home from school, and then we were picked up by-"  
  
"We?" Asked the voice.  
  
"Oh yeah, me and Josey. We were picked up by Agents, literally, and they were interrogating us and we were laughing or, uh, something. Come to this of it, I've lost the just of this conversation. Can we start over?" Persisted Naz.  
  
"Go on then squire." Laughed the voice.  
  
"Ok! Inhale, exhale! Ok, I'm ready." Assured Naz.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello."  
  
"It's Richard, phoning for the squire that didn't phone me last night."  
  
"Ok, let me explain. Me and Josey were abducted by Agents who interrogated us for information on the Matrix. How was your night?" Naz said slowly and understandably.  
  
"I was busy making sure the phone was working efficiently."  
  
"Really? Why would you do that?"  
  
"Ahem" Richard made a little obvious noise.  
  
"Oh, right, I see. Well, I am really, really, really sorry about that, but mine and Josey's time has come. I was actually expecting you to be Morpheus. Can you believe my paranoia?"  
  
"And that's why you'll never be a coastguard."  
  
"Damnit! You always say that."  
  
"That I do"  
  
"Problems with the voices?"  
  
"3.No, we're fine. 1.No we're not, come save us. 2.Quiet you! We'll be fine. 5.If we were fine then we wouldn't have schizophrenia now, would we?"  
  
"Ok. I get the picture."  
  
"Please, dear Natalie, if squire does leave the Matrix, do be sure it is for the correct reasons and not because you just want to find Neo?"  
  
"I thought that was the right reason..."  
  
"I shall have to leave you now. College awaits."  
  
"Ok. Hopefully, next time we talk, it will be in different circumstances?"  
  
"Of course. Far thee well."  
  
"Bye!" And Naz hung up the phone. She placed it back in her pocket and put her coat on.  
  
Naz sighed and entered the newsagents. She looked around, her newspapers weren't waiting for her in the usual place. Everyone else's was but hers wasn't. She stomped up to the desk, though no one was there and leant over. There was a note saying, 'Nat, come round back. Thanks'. Obeying orders, Naz walked around the desk and through the back door. There, there stood a man in dark clothing. A long black coat and dark sunglasses defended him from vision.  
  
"Hello? Are you there? I need my newspapers! I'm sorry for being late, my alarm didn't go off!" Called Naz into the darkness. She took a few steps forward before becoming confronted by the black clad man.  
  
"Haze..." said the man.  
  
"BOLOCKS, ah fuck!" Screeched Naz, practically falling over and facing the man.  
  
"Naz?" The man was surprised.  
  
"Oh god! I'm sorry. You frightened me! I guess you're out of credit on your phone huh?"  
  
"No. I thought it would be better to meet in person. I know they have gotten to you first....I don't doubt that it wasn't a very nice experience for you, but now it is time for you to ask the question. You know the question?"  
  
"I know the answer. The Matrix is a computer-generated dreamworld built to keep us under control in order to change a human being into Duracell."  
  
"Um... yes! We have heard about your dreams in Zion. There is a lot of talk about you going around in the realworld."  
  
"Ye...."  
  
"Would you be so kind as to accompany me to the assigned exit?"  
  
"Sure, um... what about Josey? Aren't we going to get her first, so we can be unplugged together?" Naz was slightly confused.  
  
"Josey? Oh yes Josey.... I'm afraid she did not return home, unlike you." The man was gentle.  
  
"What? What do you mean? You mean they kept her there??? They must've. She didn't stay with me. What's going on Morpheus? Tell me??" Begged Naz in concern.  
  
"Well, all we know is that Josey didn't return home last night and wasn't at anyone else's house. You must come quick, before the shopkeeper returns." Morpheus grabbed Naz's arm, and escorted her to the car round back. Driving the car was Niobe.  
  
"Gargh! Get off me! Oh, hi Niobe! Get everything sorted out with Locke yet?" Naz started being nosy.  
  
"Hello there, Haze. We don't mention Commander Locke and no one gets annoyed, understand?" Niobe was being sarcastic but subtle. Niobe started driving and they reached the assigned building, all the while Morpheus was smiling at the so-called conversation Naz and Niobe had. They got out of the car, Naz looking confused.  
  
"Hey, um.... where are we? We were in the car for less than 5 minuets. I was expecting an airport, not a park." Questioned Naz.  
  
"You know where we are, and it's not the park we are destined to, it is beyond the park we wish to go...." Replied Morpheus. They walked for a while, coats standing out in the clouded daylight. They reached a building with a broken and vandilised sign hanging off it by a screw. Naz did know where they were. They entered the building, receiving a phone call.  
  
-  
  
"hello?" Was the voice on the other end.  
  
"Link, we have her. Bring the ship up to broadcasting level."  
  
"Link?!?! Say hi for me from the world of the fake!!" Shouted Naz, right next to Morpheus' head. Morpheus cringed at the loud sound, but there was chuckling on the other end of the phone.  
  
"Hi from the real world! We're really looking forward to having you!" Link screamed down the phone. Naz heard it and smiled, skipping down to the alter. Morpheus said something to Link, then hung up the phone. Niobe whispered something to Morpheus, and he smiled.  
  
"Let's just see..." He said, aloud. Naz turned around and faced them both, with a massive smile on her face.  
  
"FREEDOM!" was all to be heard.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Oh my. I'm on a slow writing spree here. It took me days just to write this, it wasn't much either. I should feel guilty now, but I'm having fun being Smith. I'll try updating soon, if not, go check on my other stories. They're better.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ Josey ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	7. Huh?

Morpheus and Niobe swung their heads round. Naz's jaw dropped, as she, and the other two, both knew, that sound wasn't either of them. The three stared at the door, eagerly, as they heard the sound of fast moving feet grow louder, and accompanying it a bellowing yell. Suddenly the doors burst open and a small figure was running towards them. The figure took a sharp turn and ran across the isle of seats, marked 'j'. The figure dived behind a pillar, straightened themselves up and held their breath. The sound of twice as many footsteps followed. They were heavier and more adult, unlike the first person. Naz, still gawking, took a small step towards the figure, which was a rough 20 meters away. The figure instantly turned round and placed a finger on their lips harshly.  
  
"Shhh, I'm not here!" Hushed the figure in a female voice. Naz stopped dead in her tracks, and turned to look at Morpheus and Niobe. They had turned their heads back toward the broken and battered doorway, as the sounds grew louder and louder. Then, two buff men entered the doorway and stopped instantly. They were smartly dressed, accompanied by identical sunglasses. They scanned the room, searching for something, probably the girl that was hiding behind the pillar, laughing to herself.  
  
"Josey?" Whispered Naz, in confusion. The men turned their heads quickly and glued their eyes onto Naz. They took steps forward, walking right past Morpheus and Niobe, who, by now, were totally in a daze. They were about 2 meters away from Naz when the figure ran out from behind the pillar and knocked them both onto the floor, Naz looking very surprised.  
  
"Great! Thanks! They're never going to find me now!" It was Josey, and she was being more sarcastic than ever. Josey kicked the two men, who turned out to be Jackson and Thompson, and screamed at them, "Get up, you two slobs! Gees, you're so lazy!"  
  
"Well, sorry, but where did you go?" Naz was concerned.  
  
"Well, you see," started Josey as the agents arouse, "after they zonked you out I asked them if they were going to bug us. They said no. I asked why. And they said they didn't need to bug you, because they were going to keep me. I was very shocked, but then they explained what they meant. They meant that they were going to offer me a job as an agent. Well, being me, I took up the job because I thought I'd like being an agent, which I do. They knew we were connected somehow, and thought that I would be a valuable asset to them to track you down." By now, the agents were standing; both either side and one step back from Josey.  
  
"Oh. So that's why you're dressed you're dressed in a suit?" Questioned Naz, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Agent Cheval, shall we destroy her now?" Asked Jackson. Josey swung round on one foot and looked at them angrily.  
  
"My name is NOT agent CHEVAL! I am NOT a French horse!" Shouted Josey.  
  
"Then how shall we address you?" Asked Thompson, in the same tone of voice.  
  
"I am JOSEY! J-O-S-E-Y! Josey! God, you are so naïve!" Insisted Josey. She turned around again to face Naz, and by now, Niobe and Morpheus had joined her, still looking gob smacked.  
  
"So, what are you here for?" questioned Niobe, keeping an eye on the agents.  
  
"...besides running away from these two guys?" added Naz.  
  
"Well, I'm here to kill you." replied Josey casually.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" shouted the three rebels.  
  
"Ye, I know, real let down, but they're here to kill you too." added Josey. The three looked a bit unsteady as they slowly backed away.  
  
"Uh, um....well, you aren't....going to kill us.....are you?" stuttered Naz.  
  
"Hell no! I'm not staying with these two goits! They're assholes! Hell, even Mr Thomas doesn't put CCTV cameras in the girls locker room.....I hope." And with that, Josey threw her hands down and backwards....right into the crotches of Jackson and Thompson. The two fell over forwards, giving a painful yell.  
  
"Oh, great!" cheered Naz, hugging Josey. Josey turned and faced the two 'battered' agents, who were struggling to get up.  
  
"But, but why Josey? Why?" Coughed Thompson.  
  
"Because," Josey thought about her words carefully, "being with you...is like watching paint dry." Josey emphasised on the 'dry'.  
  
"Watch paint dry this!" yelled Jackson. He pulled out his gun and the gang dived down the isle, where they couldn't shoot them. Suddenly, Morpheus got a phone call.  
  
-  
  
"Link?" called Morpheus over the loud gunfire.  
  
"Sir! Is everything there ok?" rushed Link.  
  
"Well, besides the fact that we're getting shot at by two angry love-struck agents, all is well." Answered Morpheus, agitated. But, then he thought, 'hang on, Link would've known that by looking at the screen'. "Why..?" asked Morpheus slowly.  
  
"Well sir, I'm picking up small traces of Neo's and Smith's code."  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Well, thank you reviewers! Short chapter, I know, but I've been ill and all my ideas 'refreshed' in my mind.....my system is very slow! I'm working on the next chapter right this moment, so hopefully you'll get it soon!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ Josey ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	8. Discoveries

"What?!" Morpheus stood up and looked around franticly.  
  
*Bullet-Time*  
  
The phone line went dead. Morpheus dropped the phone. Three bullets went straight for Morpheus. His coat swung as he turned. He looked at them, scared. The bullets slowed in the air. They could see the bullets movement through time. They stopped about a foot away from Morpheus. Then, she stood up.  
  
*Matrix Normal-Time*  
  
Naz stood up, hand held out, defending herself and her friends from the small, metal, implantations of death. Her eyes were closed, her breath stood still, as the agents turned and ran. A whisper in Josey's ear told her there was a new anomaly, and that it must be destroyed. Josey ripped the earpiece off and cursed at herself loudly. Niobe lay still on the floor in amazement, gawking at the very sight of the unmoving bullets. And Morpheus, he stood an inch behind Naz, astonished at what had happened, looking down over her, towards the bullets. Naz opened her eyes. She had the look of a bewildered weasel on her face. It looked as if she hadn't even a clue to what had happened, and, as it turns out....  
  
"Argh! Jesus! Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! What do I do? What do I do? What happened?!?!?" shouted Naz. She began to shake in fear. Morpheus then realised that the bullets could move again any second; especially since Naz didn't even know that she'd done it. Morpheus grabbed her and fell with her to the ground. Naz opened her eyes, only to see the bullets drop down a centimetre away from her face. "Aaaah!" screamed Naz once more as she jumped back up to her feet.  
  
"Well, that's what you get when not informing people on the details..." blamed Josey, unknowingly. Josey blinked hard and stood up. "Dude! How did you do that?" she questioned, eager to know how.  
  
"Huh? Do what? Your friends tried to kill us!" stumbled Naz. Josey bent down to pick up her earpiece and once again stuck it into her ear. "What are you doing? They'll hear your thoughts!"  
  
"What thoughts?" Josey replied in a sad tone of voice. She turned away from Naz and the free-minds and took a seat on a nearby bench. She listened to the whispers of her colleagues. Her eyes widened and she shook her head.  
  
"What...what's wrong? Why do you sound so sad?" asked Naz coming to join her. Josey's head leant against Naz's arm.  
  
"I lied," said Josey. She turned and looked up at Naz with sorrowful eyes. She sighed, "when the agents asked if that was all I knew about Smith and Mr Anderson, eh Neo, I said yes, but that was a lie."  
  
"What do you mean?" Morpheus had now walked over to them, Niobe on his heel. Naz and Josey's head's turned to look at them.  
  
"But, we saw them die! And, you told the agents that! We saw them die!" insisted Naz.  
  
"Perhaps, but how could've they have died, if they still live?" Josey's eyes flashed bright blue for a split second. Niobe tugged on Morpheus' sleeve.  
  
"Morpheus, they're coming." Niobe stated, heading for a room in the back.  
  
"Are you coming?" rushed Morpheus, making a grab for Naz. Naz grabbed Josey anyway and they were all dragged into the room. The entire system was set up and ready for them, well, one of them at least.  
  
"What's going on here?" asked Naz. "Why is there only one chair?"  
  
"Well, you see, we weren't expecting Josey to turn up, so we only set up one chair." Said Morpheus, a bit ashamed. Inside the room, Ghost was fiddling around with a bunch of stuff. He looked up at them and smiled.  
  
"That means, we can only unplug one of you today, as they are coming." Ghost added in. Josey and Naz looked at each other. Josey's face fell to a sad but congratulating look and she took a few steps backwards. She turned and went to runaway but a hand landed on her shoulder.  
  
"No..." Josey whispered. She removed the hand that was on her shoulder and took a few more steps forward.  
  
"But, Josey...." began Naz.  
  
"It's YOU they're after now! You and your silly tricks! We would've been fine, Mr Anderson, if only you hadn't messed about!" Josey screamed as she turned around to face her friend. Josey shook her head violently and looked up at the four surprised faces. "Look! I'm safe here! I can dodge bullets, you can't! I heard on my earpiece that there was a NEW anomaly and that all agents should destroy it. They didn't say a thing about 'a traitor'. Now, quick! Get out of here while you still can! I hear them coming!" and Josey ran to the door of the church, until getting caught again.  
  
"How will we contact you?" called Morpheus.  
  
"Just watch the news!" and she was gone.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Josey ran and ran to the top of the hill. She was even panting, though there was no need. She looked around, glad to be wearing sunglasses as the day was bright and warm. She collapsed on the hill and sat head in hands. From a distance she could hear great screaming and shouts coming from the church.  
  
"Goddamnit, I shouldn't lie...." she said to herself.  
  
"It was the only way"  
  
"I know, but they had to get out first"  
  
"Don't feel bad, Miss Josey, hopefully things will turn out better soon..."  
  
"Yeah, hopefully. God, I'm going to miss her for the next day or so, that is, if I don't get caught..."  
  
"Well, we WOULD'VE been fine if Mr Anderson hadn't of step in"  
  
"Agreed. But he couldn't have left Morpheus to die, no matter how much of a stupid git he was."  
  
"This is going to be a painful process..."  
  
"Yes, but telling them that they weren't looking for a traitor was the only way to get her out today."  
  
"Wait! I feel something...."  
  
It was only then did Josey realise that everyone had gone. It was only her left, as well as her thoughts.  
  
"Stop considering me as a thought!" she shouted all over the grass banks.  
  
"Sorry Smith...." She trailed off. She let him guide her back down to the church. Reluctant to go in, she squeaked through the door and walked down the isle.  
  
"This is very much like your dream, except that I am not in corporeal form...."  
  
"Smith! I'd prefer it if you didn't go through my memory logs!" Josey scowled. But, inside, she could just feel him gleaming.  
  
She reached the door of the room where Naz had just been unplugged and poked her head in. Everything was gone, everything but a cloud of dust that was swirling on the floor.  
  
"He'll be arriving back soon, just as you will..." Josey said excitedly.  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Back outside Josey had strolled along to a nearby car park and ripped the bottom of the steering wheel out.  
  
"Won't be needing that..."  
  
And she managed to start the car.  
  
"Where we off to?" was Smith's voice coming from inside her.  
  
"Check!" Josey replied, pulling out onto the motorway.  
  
"Don't you think the other drivers will find it strange that a thirteen- year-old girl is driving a BMW down a motor way, towards London?"  
  
"Hey! I'm fourteen in a week and a half!"  
  
"Technically...."  
  
And Josey revved up the car.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Well that was fun. Finally got that finished. Now I have to work outside the Matrix, and boy is that gonna be weird. I'm going to have to make Naz bald *shudder*. Anyway, R&R plz as I go and look for stories to update!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ Josey ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	9. Answers

Naz opened her eyes. She was surrounded by pink goo. She broke the skin of the pod and sat up screaming, well, screaming as much as a person with a metal tube down their throat could muster. She started coughing and pulled the tube out of her mouth and nose. Once she stopped coughing and managed to breathe, she threw her hands up to her head and starting screaming violently, as if she was being ripped in half. She opened her eyes once more and looked over the edge to see all the other podded humans. A whirring sound came from above her and a spider-type machine dropped down and grabbed her around the neck with its metal claw. A drilling pain came from the back of her neck and she was released. Suddenly, every plug on her began to pop out of place, pain still steering her in every direction. The back of the pod opened and she fell through. The next thing she remembers was hitting the water at a high velocity, causing a stinging sensation all over her body. A light shone down burning her eyes and a claw came down and grabbed her, pulling her out of whatever she had fallen into. When she felt her feet on solid ground once more, there was only one thing worth doing. Scream.  
  
"Haze! Haze! Be quiet!" she heard a female voice from behind her.  
  
"What the-? She's out of her goddamn mind!" came a male voice from outside the room. Naz took in a deep breath.  
  
"Welcome...to the real world" was Morpheus' voice.  
  
* * * * * * * (Black out) * * * * * * *  
  
A figure was walking up to her from the darkness. She stood under an only lamppost, creating the only visible light. The figure was getting closer, and the surroundings were brightening. Suddenly she ended up in a completely white room, filled with nothing. The only other thing in the room was the nearing figure. Her vision cleared, reviling the answer to her most desperate question: Who was that person?  
  
"NEO!" it struck her. The figure stopped and fell back onto a chair that appeared from nowhere. It was laughing.  
  
"Yes Naz, it's me." He replied to her outburst. Another chair, identical to the first one, appeared and a force pushed Naz down onto it. The chair was then jerked forward to sit next to Neo's.  
  
"But? You can't be here!"  
  
"Ah, but I can. You see, I am here to explain to you about that searing pain that's going through your head. After my little stunt to save Morpheus I fear I owe you an apology-"  
  
"What?" exclaimed Naz, "that was you?!? How?"  
  
"I was just about to explain," continued Neo, "Josey, or should I say Smith, was very correct in mine and his still being alive. After we 'died' we were given a choice, as always. The choices were; one, go to what they referred to as 'heaven', or two, return to the Matrix. Now, Smith and I both went for two, in which case the system had a problem. The problem was that it couldn't put us straight back into the Matrix, due to the fact we still needed to heal from our battles. The machines made us an offer. They said they would place us into the minds of whatever coppertops we wished and that someday we will be freed when they were unplugged. Smith and I being connected, wished to stay as close as possible to keep an eye on each other, to be sure we didn't do anything stupid, as I demonstrated in the church."  
  
"Ok, breathe! So what you're telling me is you possessed me? And Smith possessed Josey?"  
  
"Well, not exactly. After we regained consciousness in your minds, we couldn't control you at all, especially since you didn't know of our existence. But it seems, Smith changed the rules slightly. When the agents were interrogating Josey, she went into the corner, and Smith began informing her on some of the happenings. So that's how she knew and you didn't. ....I'm sorry for not telling you sooner." Finished Neo.  
  
"Well, that is a nice explanation. What about the dreams? Why did we have them?"  
  
"They were memories and events that happened. We gave them to you to make you more aware of the Matrix and, well, us!"  
  
"Why could Josey speak for Smith, like how could Smith use Josey to speak to me, well, you?"  
  
"Since Josey was aware of Smiths presence she allowed him to speak, but suppressed him as soon as he went too far. Anymore questions?"  
  
"Two. Why does my head hurt so much?"  
  
"That would be because of the fact I was separated from you when you were unplugged. I was literally torn from your body. This is a dream I left you before you went. And the other one?"  
  
"Why me and Josey?"  
  
"Well, Smith and I saw how close you two were, and that you were close to being rebels anyway, so we thought that if anything happened to one-another we would know about it. Oh, and if you're wondering about us choosing Wales, we knew it was secluded and not many people expected us to be there."  
  
"Wow. That just about answers all those questions. My guess is that my head will stop hurting soon and that I'll wake up in the infir-"  
  
* * * * * * (Blinding white light) * * * * * *  
  
"-mary. Hey? Oh crap."  
  
"Huh? Morpheus, she's awake!" came the voice of Link, beside her.  
  
"Shhh! Awwww my head!" she cried. A hand was placed on her head, then realization hit her, "oh damnit! I'm bald!"  
  
"Rest Naz, the answers are, well, you already know the answers." Came Morpheus' voice as he placed a hat on her head.  
  
"More than you might think. Argh... my head! Isn't there anything you could give me?"  
  
"A word of sympathy?" Naz opened her eyes and sparks had come over and joined Link beside her.  
  
"God! This is worse than that time we had to say the thoughts of a character in English!"  
  
* * * * * (Flash-back) * * * * *  
  
"Now Natalie. I want you to tell me what Andres is thinking." Her sub- teacher said.  
  
"Hmm, this bloody bra is killing me!" Naz said absent-mindedly.  
  
* * * * * (Flash-forward) * * * * *  
  
"Where's Josey?" Naz demanded.  
  
"We watched the news as she requested....it turns out she stole a car and is heading towards London. Surprised?" Link answered, Sparks agreeing with him.  
  
"Oh not at all," Naz said, rubbing her head, "she's attempting to make things easier for you. She's going to a airport, she's gonna fly!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Several gunshots were heard. People began screaming and dropped to the floor. Josey walked in with ease, replacing her desert eagles to their holsters. Discreetness was not her best quality. She kicked her way through a window and everybody gasped, she was on the 4th floor! A few people ran to the windows to see where she was going. They saw her land, gracefully, and run towards the runways.  
  
"I'm glad the agents can upload information..." she said to herself.  
  
Josey saw a small privet jet in the corner of her eye and changed course towards it. She jumped up onto the stairs and knocked whoever was on them off. Josey slammed the door shut and ran into the cockpit. The pilots turned in surprised and one of them fell off their seat.  
  
"Anyone up for a ride?" asked Josey, pulling out one of her guns and checking it over.  
  
"Huh? What? But-? You're just a girl!" moaned one of the pilots, named John (just for the sake of understanding), who was getting up off the floor.  
  
"Observent eh? That should come in handy on our way to China town." Said Josey calmly.  
  
"But-? You're no older than thirteen! China town? What?" obviously the second pilot, named James, was confused.  
  
"Hmm, yeah....you seem confused. How abouts this, you take me to where I want to go, and I don't shoot you?" offered Josey.  
  
"Yeah! That sounds like a good deal! And off we go!" Cowered John as Josey went to take a seat in the back.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"They have no idea for what they're in for....." remarked Naz.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Whew! That was weird to write. Anyways, please review and I hope you enjoyed. Um... that's all I have to say! I'll update as soon as possible on whatever story I can. Cyas!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ Josey ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	10. Reactions

Naz woke up for the third time. She sat up on the bed and huddled against her knees. Her head felt better now, so that was a good thing, but in retrospect, she missed him, even though she didn't know he was there, she felt something was missing. And, what really bugged her was, there was something familiar about this room.  
  
"Ah, bastards!" Naz swore aloud. It was Neo's room! Well, the one he was in while aboard the Hammer.  
  
She looked at her arm and there was a plug in there. Slowly and painfully she removed it, letting out a sigh of relief as she did so. She was still wearing the hat. She removed it and studied it, thankful for her gift off Morpheus. It was a grey fleece hat, similar to the one she owned while being made a slave by the Matrix. She felt the softness of it and replaced it on her head, thinking only one thing; this was real!  
  
She toddled about in the room for a while, running her hand along a few things, stretching a few muscles before even thinking about opening the door. To be honest, she was a bit frightened, knowing what was out there and what it could to her, but nonetheless, she went to explore. After a few feet, she realised there was someone behind her. She turned to see; Ghost.  
  
"I've been waiting for you," he said. Naz give him a look that suggested 'oh really now' so he continued, "I understand you may know where Trinity is, do you?"  
  
Naz bit her lip. He was nervous and a bit shaky, unlike of his usual confident self. Her heart fell thinking of the dream she had and what had happened, and, how it would affect everyone. Then it dawned on her, 'how didn't they know?' She was about to answer something other than the answer when Morpheus came down the ladder.  
  
"Ah, your awake I see. Come, we're going to the mess hall. I'll introduce you to members of all three ships, set out to reclaim you and Josey." He greeted her.  
  
"We're aboard the Hammer, right?" asked Naz, cautiously.  
  
"Yes, that is correct." Replied Morpheus.  
  
"I'm sorry...." began Naz "for the loss of your ships."  
  
Morpheus thought for a moment and turned back to make way for the mess hall.  
  
"We'll discuss what you know after the introduction, then we start the training." Assured Morpheus. Naz turned to look at Ghost, whose hopeful look had gone, and followed Morpheus.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Josey was minding her own business, looking out of the plane window, sipping a glass of water, and talking to Smith. By now, however, she had worked out how to contact him through her mind, instead of speaking aloud. The following thoughts are as told:  
  
'Miss Josey, be careful. The pilots may be taken over by Agents if they are aware' thought Smith.  
  
'Aware of what?' Josey thought back, very absent-mindedly.  
  
'Of who you are. Though they may not have had the time to watch the news or be alerted by the police within the time you got here, thanks to your 190m.p.h up the motorway trick, but they may think about who you are and what you are doing here' he warned.  
  
'Oh, you're right! I'd better change my look!'  
  
'And why is that, miss Josey?'  
  
'Call me Josey'  
  
'Josey?'  
  
'Because I'm dressed as if I'm late for a meeting!....Not that it's a bad thing, but girls don't usually dress like this'  
  
'You don't have a change of clothes with you'  
  
'I'm a women! We make ourselves look good'  
  
And with that, Josey stood up and threw her jacket and tie on her seat. She pulled the shirt from her trousers and undid her top two buttons. The ends of the shirt were tied in a bow kind of knot above her waist and her sleeves folded up to her elbows. Her hair clip, placed above her hair bun, was taken up and clipped on the belt holdings of her trousers, while her hair was taken out of the bun and put into a normal high ponytail. The trousers were left as they were, besides being pulled down slightly to look longer, and the hairclip as a belt accessory. Josey made the final adjustments to her shirt by pulling her collar out to make it look bigger and went to look in the mirror.  
  
'Impressed?' she asked Smith a bit smugly.  
  
'Yes, to say the least. But, I thought you liked the tie and tiepin?'  
  
Josey went back to her seat and tied the tie around her waist, at the base of the trousers, tied the jacket around her waist, and clipped the tiepin to her ear.  
  
'I'd better go check on the pilots' insisted Josey, straightening her hair in the mirror.  
  
Josey opened the curtain to the cockpit, and jumped back in surprise. The heads of the new pilots turned around....  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Naz entered the big room behind Morpheus, with Ghost slipping in behind her and taking a seat. Around the table sat the remaining crew of The Hammer (Mjolnir), The Logos and The Nebuchadnezzar. The people who managed get through half a open gate and back into Zion dock, setting off the EMP, were sitting in front of her, waiting for information. Naz looked uneasy, to say the least, and skidded her feet forward as Morpheus gestured for her to sit down. She took the seat and looked at everyone shyly. She looked down to see a faded reflection facing her.  
  
"But, she's just a goddamn child!" shouted Roland.  
  
"Shut your goddamn mouth Roland! Let's see what she knows!" scowled Niobe.  
  
Naz looked back up and smiled slightly.  
  
"Do you know everyone?" asked Morpheus expectedly. Naz started pointing around the table at the people she was naming.  
  
"Link, Sparks, Ghost, Niobe, Roland, Colt, Mauser, AK," she said without effort, then she got to Morpheus, "Morpheus. The ship we are on is called the Hammer, also know as the Mjolnir, and it belongs to Roland. Morpheus' ship, The Nebuchadnezzar, was destroyed, shortly after Neo brought Trinity back to life, by a bomb thrown by the sentinels. Morpheus said 'I have dreamed a dream, and now that dream has gone from me' before Neo separated his mind from his body and went into a coma. Niobe's Ship, The Logos...." Naz cut off and looked up. Everyone's faces were indescribable. Naz's mouth twitched into a smile and back to a frown.  
  
"That's...That's amazing!" exclaimed Link.  
  
"How does she know that?" questioned Ak.  
  
"And, in such detail?" added Colt.  
  
Naz smiled and looked down all shyly. Morpheus smiled and led Naz back out of the room.  
  
"Thank you for confirming my beliefs. But now, I want you to tell me, personally, what happened to the Logos and it's passengers" ordered Morpheus. They walked into the infirmary, and Naz flinched slightly, remembering the murder.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"You little TORAGS! You stole the bodies of my pilots! You are soooo not in my good books at the moment!" shouted Josey.  
  
The agents blinked and turned back towards the window and continued to fly.  
  
"Miss Josey, your request for China Town has been denied!" said Thompson, in his dull tone of voice.  
  
"We're heading for Mega City. You still remain valuable to us." Ended Jackson.  
  
"Oh, you are so sweet!" replied Josey, non-sarcasticly, "but, it turns out, this is where I get off. Cyas!"  
  
Josey pulled out her left gun, twirled it quickly in her hand and shot the control panels of the plane. She ran out of the cockpit, kicked a hole in the door and jumped. The vacuum affect pulled everything and the control panels with her. The agents, however, were still belted into their seats. The plane went down towards the ocean...  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
".....and that's what happened" ended Naz, shamefully.  
  
Morpheus' face could've made a grow man cry. He looked sadder than a child that hadn't gotten any Christmas presents while all his friends got cars. Naz got up off the table and walked towards Morpheus. Morpheus looked at her, and burst out crying. Naz hugged him and pushed him towards the table to sit down. He took his head out of his hands and looked at her.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said, "that you have to see this. I am also sorry you had to witness that event."  
  
"It's ok Morpheus. I understand they were dear friends to you and you have the right to be upset" comforted Naz.  
  
"I'll be needing this on paper," he added, "like a kind of debrief. There is one more thing I wish to know. Do you know how and why you were having these dreams?"  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Hey! You're in for a treat for the end of this chapter. I'm gonna do the first ever replies for this story!!!! Yay! *Crowd in back cheer* Um....right. I have no idea where they came from, but hey! On with the replies!  
  
Angel-Of-Lightness: We know. How else did he die? Anyways, awww you hug Morphie. Poor Morpheus. But how the hell am I going to be able to do the reactions of the rest of the crew? Wait, don't answer that. Anyways, enjoy yourself in Barry and thanks for reviewing.  
  
Richard the pedantic: ooooookie. I agree. When writers block affects reviews, I suggest you run for the hills! Muahahahaha! Not only am I stealing your weasles, I'm stealing your famous quotes! Muahahahaha! Ok, I'll stop that now. Thank you for my birthday e-mail. That was very thoughtful. And thanks for the pic. It's just be one of those days......Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Selina Enriquez: I'd say you missed it because, only now have I classified it as a Smith/Neo fic. I started this story randomly, unplanned, and I didn't have a clue to as what would happen within. Thanks for the review.  
  
JediKnightRika: I could make this fic funny, because this is the way me and Angel-Of-Lightness/Naz would really react. Most of the happenings within this story are true, thus I inserted it for everybody to see how funny we really are. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Well, that was interesting. Everyone who enjoyed this fic, please tell everyone you know about it. It'll be a great help. Thanks. Please Review!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ Josey ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	11. Shut up and let me finish!

"Well, that's the thing. I know why I've been having the dreams. They were to make me more aware of the Matrix, so I'd be unplugged. And, I also know how I've been having the dreams..." started Naz.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Josey fell from the plane and watched as it bombed into the ocean. The many things that fell with her had gone past as she slowed herself down in the air by doing a star kind of pose.  
  
'So, what are you going to do now?' asked Smith in her head.  
  
'It's not real! I'll just land softly and find another way to China Town.'  
  
'Josey! I know how you think! I've been in your head now for about three months. But despite what Morpheus has said, this is not a dream! According to your mind and the system, you are really here! You haven't been anywhere else. It may not really exist, but the programs of this world will affect you!'  
  
'You mean...when I hit the ground, I'm gonna really hit the ground? Because the ground is a program, and it'll affect me?'  
  
'Yes!'  
  
'Jeeees....I'd better hope for a miracle!'  
  
'Don't worry, I feel one coming ....'  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Naz and Morpheus walked back into the mess hall, Naz looking a bit shy and ashamed again, and Morpheus no longer looking quite as upset. Niobe, on the other hand, could tell that he'd been crying. She looked at him with her 'Well?' face, and in reply, he nodded. Satisfied, Niobe sat back and smiled slightly. Naz took the same seat as before and looked back at Morpheus. He nodded again as an encouragement, and she turned to face everyone, ready to speak.  
  
"Um....I don't know how to say this but I," Naz stuttered, "I have something to tell you...." and she paused. Everybody looked around at each other and back her.  
  
"Well then? You might as well tell us now that you've warned us" assured Ak. Naz smiled and got on with her story.  
  
"Neo is still alive. He died during his fight for Zion by the hands of Smith-" Naz did this really blank face as she realised her pun, but then carried on, "anyway, after Smith imprinted him, Neo tore Smiths code apart again and Smith was also destroyed. Afterwards, however, the Machines were supposed to be at peace with the humans and free the minds that wanted out....but I can tell they didn't uphold their half of the bargain-"  
  
"How'd Smith die?" interrupted Mauser.  
  
"Well, Neo and Smith were connected. Smith couldn't die if Neo was still alive, so Neo sacrificed himself. They needed each other to live-"  
  
"Wait, so, you said Neo was still alive, right?" Sparks butted in.  
  
"Well, yes, that's right-" Naz was cut-off, yet again.  
  
"And Neo needs Smith to survive...." Niobe came to the realization, "Oh god!"  
  
"That's what I'm trying to tell you! Now if you just stop interrupting me, I'll get on with my story of where Neo is!" shouted Naz, making everybody look ashamed and sit down.  
  
"Sorry..." came the mumbled replies from the crew.  
  
"Right! Okay then! As I was saying, after they 'died' Neo and Smith returned to the source to confront the Architect and the Oracle. They gave them a choice, either they could go to what the machines considered as 'heaven' or, they could return to the Matrix. Both chose Matrix. Problem was, the machines couldn't put them straight back into the Matrix because they needed time for their bodies to heal. They made a deal with the machines, the deal being, they were placed into the minds of whatever coppertop they chose and they were then freed when the coppertop was unplugged, causing great pain on both sides. Once Neo regained consciousness within my head, he couldn't control me at all, but he began giving me dreams about what he remembers about his life with the Matrix and he also shared some of Smiths memories. This was because he wanted to make me more aware of the Matrix, so I'd get noticed and be unplugged. As you already guessed, Smith is also still alive and in the head of a coppertop. But, because of the connection between Smith and Neo, they wanted to stay close, so as to keep an eye on each other in case anything happened to us." Naz nearly finished.  
  
"Josey..." said Morpheus under his breath. Naz turned and looked at him. The face she gave him was a 'That's the way it is....' face.  
  
"Yep! Smith chose to be placed in Josey's head. If you're wondering why they chose Wales to take cover, it was because not many people expected them to be there, as it is rather secluded" added Naz.  
  
"So, now that you've been unplugged, where's Neo? Did his code just leave yours or something?" asked Link. Naz was about to answer, when she realised, she didn't really know.  
  
"Well, um.... I suppose he'd be where I was unplugged, I guess" she finished, looking rather embarrassed.  
  
"Oh, he's much nearer than that!" came a voice from the other room.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Josey wasn't scared, she just felt a bit stupid at the fact she didn't realise the Matrix was like playing a computer game. But still, she didn't quite understand how things worked.  
  
"Smith!" she called out loud.  
  
'Yes Josey?' he replied in her mind.  
  
"I don't get it!" she finished.  
  
'Ok. You see, when you play a computer game or console game, such as 'Zelda' for example; you know that it's a computer-generated game. But the character you play as doesn't. They think it's real and that they are actually fighting big monsters with swords. You can still say it's not real, and run into an active 'Bomb Flower', but you'll still get hurt. Understand now?'  
  
"Um....ye, I think so...."  
  
'I know you do'  
  
"Oh, yeah. So, how are we going to get out of this mess?"  
  
Suddenly, Josey realised she was but a mile away from hitting the ground. Her heart raced as she covered up her scared face with a 'When will this be over?' face. She looked down and she realised where she was. She was at 'Disney World' in Florida.  
  
"Oh great! I'm gonna die getting an autograph off Mickey Mouse and with a nice tan!"  
  
"No you're not!" came a voice from beside them.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Naz froze. Everyone was in here, or at least she'd thought so. She counted everyone in the room, and then counted again in her head, and the numbers matched! So, who was in the other room? She looked around, everybody looked blank, and Naz slowly backed out of there to see who was watching the Matrix. She turned and walked to the ladder, where someone was coming down. She stepped back so they wouldn't land on her head and she gasped.  
  
"Hello, dear Natalie....." the figure said.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
TIME FOR CLIFFHANGERS!!!!! I just love how many cliffhangers I put in here. So many different scene changes. Anyways, I can't be bothered to do replies. I just want to get this chapter up! But I might do replies next chapter. Cyas! Hope you liked!!! ~ ~ ~ ~ Josey ~ ~ ~ ~ 


	12. It's NEO! It's RICHARD! YAY!

"You?" Naz asked scornfully, "You shouldn't be here! I can't believe I've been stuck here with YOU!"  
  
"Oh, well, excuse me for becoming a part-time operator for this ship! I only came on here so I could look for you! Jees squire, not many people know where Wales is! Can you believe that?" complained the figure.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"Ye, anyway, you shouldn't be here!!!"  
  
By now, the crowd of people from the mess hall had gathered outside the door and were looking over to see the sixteen-year-old and the fourteen- year-old fight. Naz turned her back to the figure and folded her arms. She gave the crew and evil look; causing them to back up, back into the room.  
  
"Well, maybe that's why," the figure cut-off as the remaining passengers backed into the room, "You'll never be a coastguard!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ei ddal gan angel!" smiled Josey, as she flew upwards into the air.  
  
"Eh, pardon?" asked the person.  
  
"Heehee, caught by an angel!" she blushed. Josey hugged the man around the neck.  
  
'Hey!' came Smiths voice into her head, and she backed off sharply.  
  
"No need Smith! I just saved you and Josey. You can speak aloud now" the man said.  
  
"Mr Anderson....congratulations on blowing our cover and endangering miss John's life" Smith said from inside Josey.  
  
"I'd drop you, but Josey is innocent" Neo warned. Josey coughed at this and turned her head to look at him.  
  
"Thanks Mr Anderson, for saving us!" Josey said.  
  
"Um, well, ye, but call me Neo?"  
  
"Ok then, Mr Anderson."  
  
Neo glared at her.  
  
"Ok, enough talking now. My head is killing me!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Naz smiled and turned. She threw herself at him, and he received a rather surprising hug.  
  
"I knew I'd find you here! I'm so glad I found you here...." Naz cut herself off, and placed her head on his shoulder.  
  
Richard blushed a bit. He managed to get his arms free, so hugged her back and leant his head against hers.  
  
"Well squire, you did say you wanted to meet under different circumstances" Richard quoted, looking down at her.  
  
"But I thought you'd be taller!" exclaimed Naz, looking at him.  
  
"I thought you'd be at least a bit shorter than me!" he countered, "Oh, anyway, I've forgotten what I came down here for now!"  
  
"I thought you came down here to see me, and to tease the others?"  
  
"Besides that squire. Oh, it's come back! Neo is closer than the church. He's closer to Disney world! And he's caught Josey in mid-air"  
  
"Wait a second! You're under eighteen! You can't be here!"  
  
"Some things change...."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
It was about 9:00 at night. Neo was still flying, but at a very slow speed, and Josey was still clutched to him, arms wrapped around his neck.  
  
"Mr Anderson....are you taking us to the Oracle?" came the first sound from Josey for hours.  
  
"Could you please call me Neo? I'm not sure whether I'm talking to you or Smith!" Neo complained.  
  
"I AM Smith! Josey fell asleep hours ago. I'm leaving her dreams for a while."  
  
"Argh!" Neo cried. He accidentally dropped Josey, but caught her again at a very high speed. As Neo caught her, he looked at her face and her eyes were open and turned blue, in a very freakish way. "Argh!" Neo cried again, leaving go of her, but then catching her.  
  
"Trying to kill us all, Mr Anderson?" Smith smirked.  
  
"Don't do that! Do you know how scary you look using her body?" warned Neo.  
  
"Yes, Mr Anderson, I do. So, are you taking us to the Oracle?"  
  
"Nope, we're already there." Neo smiled. He landed on top of a building and opened the stairs door. "Smith, can you walk using her body?"  
  
"No, she's wearing heels. I'll just go and join her in her dreams now. Goodbye Mr Anderson." And Josey's eyes shut, and her body went limp.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Josey joined the Smiths in walking up the stairs. She couldn't tell the real one had just joined in behind them though. Josey walked through the doors and into the small dark room. A whisper was to be heard from through the wall. She entered through the door second, oblivious to Seraph and Sati. She heard the Smiths talk.  
  
"Well, well, it's been a long time. I remember chasing you was like chasing a ghost." Smith addressed Seraph.  
  
"I have beaten you before." Seraph warned.  
  
"That's true, but as you can see, things are a little different now." Smith countered. Smith bent down to acknowledge Sati, "And you must be the last exile."  
  
"The Oracle told me about you." Sati cowered.  
  
"Really? And what did she say about me?" Smith was smug.  
  
"That you're a bad man." Moaned Sati, cowering even more into Seraph's leg.  
  
"Oh, I'm not so bad once you get to know me." Assured Smith, and he and another one of himself rammed their hands into Seraph and Sati's stomachs. The two morphed into two new Smiths. Josey smiled evilly and said quietly under her breath,  
  
"So many Smiths, so little time...."  
  
"Well, not anymore" Smith said, walking into the room as the others left. Josey jumped and turned to look at him.  
  
"Ahh! You startled me!" breathed Josey, trying to get some air back into her lungs.  
  
"That was my plan," he grinned, looking down at her.  
  
"Wait! Were you in all my dreams?" asked Josey cautiously.  
  
"Yes," he answered plainly.  
  
"Buger!"  
  
"Yes," he smirked. Josey sighed.  
  
"Is there a reason for you being here? Sleep is my time!"  
  
"Mr Anderson has arrived at the Oracle's apartment. I assume he's placed you down somewhere on the couch."  
  
"Oh, NO! That means they've heard me talking in my sleep! Oh god!!! I'd better wake up!"  
  
And Josey woke up in a flash of white light.  
  
*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*  
  
Josey groaned quietly and blinked a couple of times to open her eyes. As she looked up she saw Sati looking down at her, looking a bit scared.  
  
"Ahh! Exile!" shouted Josey, throwing her arms back, and knocking Sati onto the floor. Josey sat up, with her legs over the side of the sofa, and placed her head in her hands.  
  
"Ahh! Oracle! Oracle!" cried Sati, "Oracle she's awake!!"  
  
The sound of voices in the other room nearing didn't assure Josey of anything. She stood up and shadowed over Sati, making her feel scared.  
  
"Shh, kid! I'm trying to get out of here!" hushed Josey, heading towards the door. She turned the corner and bumped right into someone who was sitting next to the door.  
  
"You will not be leaving so soon" it was Seraph. Josey growled and looked up at him.  
  
"I remember chasing you was like chasing a ghost!" she snarled, attempting to get past him. He pushed her back and turned her round, back into the living room.  
  
As they walked in, Seraph making sure Josey wasn't able to turn around and run, Sati was in Neo's arms, crying. The Oracle was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, looking very unimpressed. Sati was mumbling about something.  
  
"And after she stopped talking she woke up and hit me!!!" she babbled.  
  
"Now, that's a lie!" accused Josey, pointing towards Sati.  
  
"It's not! She called me an exile, hit me, then tried to run out of the apartment!" she screamed back at Josey, then turning her head back to Neo's shoulder.  
  
"You little-" Josey broke herself off, remembering courtesy to young children, "Child! You are weak!"  
  
"That's enough Josey! Come into the kitchen, Neo stay out here with Sati." The Oracle ordered.  
  
Josey pouted and pushed past the Oracle, into the kitchen. She immediately took a seat and her eyes followed the Oracle as she walked in and sat opposite her. Josey turned away from her as she sat down.  
  
"So, Josey, are you going to tell me what's on your mind?" the Oracle asked, intently. Josey turned and looked at her weirdly, as if she was simple or something.  
  
"Dumb question!" Josey spat back. The Oracle sighed and turned to get cookies out of the oven. Josey sighed and came to her senses. "Smith!" Josey answered politely. The Oracle smiled and placed the tray on the cooker top.  
  
"Tell me Josey, what was it like when Smith was first put in your head?" the Oracle asked, inquisitively.  
  
"A bit filling at first, as in the sense, can't seem to get anything to stick in my head, but then, I think he made room by getting rid of things" Josey answered a bit obviously.  
  
"Like, friends?" the Oracle sat down. Josey looked down at the floor and blinked hard.  
  
"The great and powerful Oracle. We meet again. You know, if you know everything, then you knew Josey was going to hit Sati, so you left her there deliberately, purposefully..." Smith broke off.  
  
"You are a bastard Smith!" the Oracle insisted. "Where is Josey?"  
  
"Josey chose to let me speak. You should know that."  
  
"I wish to speak to Josey, not you, despite the fact you hear me anyway."  
  
"Well, Josey hasn't suppressed me. That means she doesn't want to speak to you. Strange how I'm having to tell you these things, you should know them already" Smith smirked and stood up, to look down upon the Oracle.  
  
"Mind your head..." she warned. And a large, painful feeling soared through the side of her head, rendering her unconscious.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"We've got to get moving!" shouted Richard through the com-system.  
  
All the heads down in the mess hall picked up and ran throughout the ship, into positions for flight. The ship suddenly began humming and outside we saw it lift off the ground. Then, it sped through the tunnels at an incredible speed. The jerk made Naz nearly fall over, but Richard caught her in mid-fall and helped her back to her feet. They smiled and headed up to the cockpit.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
I love being evil! Muahahahaha! Anyway, I'll reply in the next chapter. I have to go tidy up for my mum now. Thanks reviwers.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ Josey ~ ~ ~ ~ 


End file.
